


Al ritmo de tu corazón

by DraculaN666



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666
Summary: Hinata no sabe absolutamente nada sobre música, no toca ningún instrumento y nunca ha considerado tener un gusto particularmente bueno. Escucha lo que le gusta independientemente del género y eso es todo. Pero las notas de aquel violín parecen sonar al ritmo de su corazón.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Al ritmo de tu corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Válgame dios, no esperaba que esto fuera a ser tan difícil. Siempre me digo que haré algo pequeño y creo que yo debo comenzar a reconsiderar lo que creo que es pequeño si siempre termino extendiéndome más de lo que debería. Pero bueno.
> 
> En mi defensa, como dije, según yo sería algo chiquito y boom, monstruo. A parte, esperaba tener esta semana libre porque según yo iba a renunciar a mi trabajo y al final no lo hice. Que triste mi caso.
> 
> En fin, espero disfruten la historia.
> 
> Cualquier error que encuentren, pues perdón, lo acabo de terminar y medio le di una leída, pero como soy mi propia beta, a veces de tanto leer mis propias historias me enfadan y me odio a mi misma xD
> 
> Por cierto, en mi universo, galaxia, sistema solar, planeta, continente, país, estado, ciudad, computadora, sigue siendo sábado por lo cual sigo llegando a tiempo para hacer mi entrega, huehuehue.
> 
> Borré la dedicatoria porque la persona a quien iba no la merece. No voy a dedicar mi esfuerzo y algo que amé tanto a gente como ella.

**1**

Cuando la idea de irse de casa y comenzar a ser independiente cruzó por su mente, Hinata nunca esperó que fuera tan difícil. Nadie realmente te habla de lo difícil que es vivir lejos de tus padres y de la comodidad que ellos te brindan. Al final resulta que las cosas que se rompen en casa no se arreglan mágicamente, son los padres.

Agradece mucho, por supuesto, que le paguen la colegiatura de la universidad, no quiere pensar en la gente que decide, o no lo decide en realidad, vivir solos mientras trabajan y estudian y deben pagar al completo lo que eso conlleva.

Hinata sólo intenta sobrevivir hasta fin de mes pagando la renta de un minúsculo apartamento y toda la comida que consume como barril sin fondo con un solo trabajo. Tuvo mucha suerte de encontrarlo, en realidad. Quizás tiene que ver con que es el turno que nadie quiere, de cuatro de la tarde hasta media noche, o un poco más porque hay gente que no entiende sobre los horarios y se quedan platicando aun cuando ven a los meseros levantar todo, en una sutil señal de que ya van a cerrar. Trabaja de jueves a lunes, rotando un jueves de descanso y dos de trabajo con otros compañeros, los peores días en ese horario en un restaurante tan popular. La plaza donde está es relativamente nueva y más moderna que muchas en la ciudad. También es más céntrica y justo en medio de todos los locales, que están al aire libre, tiene una hermosa fuente que se ilumina de diferentes colores cuando cae el sol.

La gente se deja llevar demasiado por esas pequeñeces, piensa Hinata ya nada impresionado con el espectáculo después de cinco meses trabajando ahí.

Le va bien y tiene una vida tranquila. Tiene muchos amigos en la escuela, pero nada de tiempo para pasarla con ellos, dedica sus días libres a tareas y trabajos que debe entregar en la universidad. Piensa que terminando ya habrá tiempo para otras cosas. Al menos quiere creer firmemente en ello porque si no, no sabe a qué le está dedicando tanto tiempo.

Por eso le gusta tener todo su tiempo ocupado, el tiempo libre sólo le hace pensar innecesariamente, no sólo en su futuro, sino en el chico que comenzó a ir a la fuente semanas atrás para tocar el violín.

Hinata no sabe absolutamente nada sobre música, no toca ningún instrumento y nunca ha considerado tener un gusto particularmente bueno. Escucha lo que le gusta independientemente del género y eso es todo. Pero no puede evitar sentirse hipnotizado por las notas que el joven despliega de forma que, a su parecer, es una obra de arte.

Siente que la piel le vibra cuando, faltando algunos minutos para que caiga la noche, el chico comienza a tocar. Siente la alegría, la nostalgia y a veces hasta la rabia en las notas. Le recorren la columna vertebral como si fueran dedicadas especialmente para él.

Lo cual, claro, es una completa tontería.

Hinata siempre se encarga de las mesas exteriores del restaurante, por lo cual tiene una vista perfecta a la fuente y al chico que ahí se instala todas las tardes-noches. Es alto, muy alto. Aunque la mayoría de la gente es alta considerando la estatura de Hinata. Tiene el cabello de color azabache, de ese que se funde con la noche. Y es todo lo que alcanza a ver a parte de los movimientos constantes del arco y el cuerpo del chico. O al menos es lo que antes alcanzaba a apreciar antes de que una pequeña multitud de fans comenzara a rodear la fuente cada tarde cuando el hombre aparecía. La gente se quedaba embelesada por hora y media, que era más o menos el tiempo que duraba el pequeño concierto, y rompían en aplausos y ovaciones cuando el músico terminaba por el día y les dedicaba una respetuosa inclinación. El tintinear de las monedas cayendo en el estuche del violín era todo lo que lograba apreciar Hinata cuando la multitud poco a poco se dispersaba. De haber sabido que algo así era remunerado en su juventud no le hubiera puesto tantas pegas a la idea de tocar el piano como su madre tanto anhelaba. Pero Hinata es un chico inquieto, le gusta estar en constante movimiento.

No es que ser mesero sea su sueño dorado, pero al menos le ayuda a quemar energía. Debe lidiar a veces con clientes molestos y prepotentes. Debe siempre tener una sonrisa en el rostro y fingir que nada es su culpa y, también a veces, pedir muchas disculpas.

Pero son cosas a las que está acostumbrado o con las que no le son difíciles de lidiar. Le agradan sus compañeros, aunque ninguno tenga demasiado tiempo de convivir considerando que siempre están muy ocupados, pero al menos su compañero de área, Sugawara, es un chico increíblemente amable que siempre tiene la disposición de ayudarlo en cualquier cosa. El problema, sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo son los clientes. Pero uno no elige sus batallas.

—¡Eh! ¡Mocoso! —le llama un hombre de mediana edad desde una de las mesas.

Hinata está teniendo un momento especialmente pesado con un hombre que lleva varias veces cambiando su orden.

—En un momento estoy con ustedes —le dice amablemente al hombre, volteando para todos lados en busca de ayuda.

Sin embargo, Suga parece ocupado ayudando con las mesas del interior y están casi hasta el tope esa noche. No es que sea de extrañar, es viernes y es de los peores días considerando que dos meseros se reportaron enfermos.

—¿Sabe que va a ordenar? ¿O desea que le dé un momento más? —insiste de nuevo al señor en la mesa, su acompañante, una mujer bastante guapa sólo suspira y rueda los ojos.

—¿Dices que la lasaña no puede ser sin lácteos? —pregunta el hombre y Hinata no ve forma de explicarle que no, que la base de queso y leche es inamovible.

—¡Eh! ¡Te estoy hablando mocoso! —insiste el hombre de mediana edad de forma irrespetuosa.

—Permítame un momento —informa Hinata al cliente indeciso y se aleja antes que este pueda abrir la boca de nuevo para alguna pregunta estúpida como que si la pasta boloñesa lleva carne—. ¿Qué necesita? —le pregunta al cliente irrespetuoso, con una sonrisa radiante en los labios pero que sólo los más expertos saben que no llega a sus ojos.

—Te pedí una limonada mineral y me trajiste una normal, ¿cómo explicas eso? ¿Es tan difícil tomar la orden?

Hinata de alguna forma evita fruncir el ceño y toma la pequeña Tablet donde ingresa las órdenes. Tiene marcada la opción de limonada normal y en realidad recuerda perfectamente cuando el hombre le escupió un “tráeme una maldita limonada y un plato de sopa del día” antes de sumergirse en la carta.

—Disculpe señor, se marcó como limonada normal, si gusta que haga el…

—¿Para qué quiero que me hagas el maldito cambio si ya la terminé? Cada que te llamaba para pedir el cambio me ignorabas, ¿qué clase de servicio es este?

Efectivamente, Hinata puede ver que el contenido del vaso está muy por debajo de la mitad. No entiende cuál es el maldito problema si al parecer no le disgustó tanto la bebida. El hombre toma el vaso, donde los hielos tintinean suavemente contra el cristal y Hinata ya se imagina lo que se avecina: el hombre pidiendo por el gerente, muchos gritos y él perdiendo al fin los estribos porque el cliente indeciso seguramente le terminará pidiendo una hamburguesa de soya.

Nada de eso pasa, sin embargo, todos en el lugar se estremecen y se tapan las orejas cuando el fuerte rechinar de unas cuerdas casi les hacen estallar los oídos. El ruido dura poco y es seguido de una estridente melodía, los movimientos del chico son rápidos, furiosos sobre las cuerdas y la música acelera el corazón de forma vertiginosa. Siente que la molestia se drena de su cuerpo, proyectada en esas notas musicales.

El cliente molesto se queda callado, aturdido y sin saber bien dónde se quedó. Hinata marca una limonada mineral que seguramente deberá pagar él pero que le parece un precio justo para mantener callado al hombre.

—Sí, quiero una hamburguesa de soya —dice cliente indeciso y Hinata duda que vaya a tener una segunda cita con esa chica.

**2**

Hinata se siente muy desilusionado cuando va en sus dos días de descanso a la plaza, a la misma hora en la que suele aparecer el chico del violín, sólo para darse cuenta que no está.

No es realmente una sorpresa, son días entre semana y hay mucha menos gente que los días cercanos al fin de semana, pero no deja de ser una desilusión. Tenía la idea de estar en primera fila para poder escuchar con mejor claridad sus notas, ver sus expresiones al tocar.

A pesar de sus compañeros y la constante actividad física, los primeros meses trabajando ahí fueron especialmente duros. Acostumbrarse a ver tanta gente en el día, lidiar con ellos. Hacían pensar constantemente a Hinata si realmente valía la pena la buena paga. Tener a ese chico y su música durante un rato aligeraba todo, le hacía esperar expectante por el momento de su llegada y las notas resonaban en su cabeza aún después que se hubiera marchado.

Por alguna razón quería tener la imagen clara de su rostro cuando le escuchara mientras trabajaba. Sin embargo y a pesar de que iba de vez en cuando en sus días libres, nunca lo podía encontrar por ahí. Quién sabe, él pensaba constantemente que era un joven y capaz era un hombre ya mayor. No tenía una vista muy clara desde su lugar y tampoco el tiempo para poner a detallarlo. Sus escasos treinta minutos de comida a penas le alcanzaban para comer algo rápido y estar sentado unos minutos antes de volver al trabajo. Eso sí tenía suerte, porque en otras ocasiones básicamente tenía que comer por ratitos en los que entraba en la cocina porque no había quién le cubriera y el restaurante estaba a tope, así que pensar en salir en su descanso, si es que este coincidía con la hora en que ese chico tocaba ahí, tampoco era una opción viable.

**3**

Otra posibilidad se le presenta, sin embargo, cuando un domingo por la tarde Yamaguchi, otro de sus compañeros de trabajo, le pide que cambie uno de sus días libres con él. Parece que planea algo especial con su novio un martes por la noche y no quiere pensar en hacer nada el miércoles, por lo cual le pide que cambié un sábado con él y Hinata no es nadie para juzgar a quien quiera hacer algo entre semana y no en fin de semana como la gente normal, así que acepta sin hacerse del rogar porque espera el sábado poder, al fin, encontrarse con ese músico tan misterioso.

Considera que es un plan sin fallas. ¿Por qué el chico faltaría el sábado? Es uno de los mejores días para estar tocando en la plaza a rebosar de gente.

Así que pasa los días de esa semana de forma ansiosa y expectante. No entiende el porqué de esos sentimientos, para ser sincero, casi se siente nervioso como si estuviera a punto de tener una cita con alguien cuando sólo quiere ver tocar a un desconocido.

Pero hay algo a la vez que le hace sentir que va al encuentro con un viejo conocido. Sabe que a veces la música ha salvado gente, ya sea porque les hace encontrar un sentido a su vida o porque les ayuda a vivir más relajados. Pero siente en todo el cuerpo esas notas como suyas. Le ayudan cuando está especialmente molesto, vibrando con furia, como si la misma música estuviera enojada y el músico se desquitara con las cuerdas. Hay veces que las notas suenan alegres y el mismo se siente brincar de alegría de mesa en mesa, sin poder borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su boca. Cuando las notas suenan nostálgicas siente la añoranza como suya, debe reprimir las ganas de soltar la Tablet y las ordenes que lleva en la mano y acercarse a ese hombre para tenderle la mano, darle la ayuda que parece rogar entre acorde y acorde. Ese sentimiento es el más constante, sobre todo cuando se acerca el momento de marcharse, su música siempre tiene un tinte nostálgico, como si no quisiera marcharse del lugar, pero no tuviera más opción.

Cree que poniéndole cara a todos esos sentimientos logrará explicarlos de alguna forma o al menos le harán sentir menos ansioso.

El cambio de rutina se siente extraño, pero es agradable. Los lunes son sus únicos días de trabajo tranquilos, por lo que ir el martes y encontrarse con un ambiente mucho más tranquilo aún lo mantiene relajado el resto de la semana. Debe adelantar todo lo que puede en trabajos el miércoles porque es el único día libre entre semana que tendrá, pero no se siente para nada pesado volver a trabajar el jueves. De hecho, hasta cree que descansar días salteados sería mucho mejor que descansar dos días seguidos. Sin embargo, no es algo que se pueda realmente permitir, por algo le contrataron en ese horario, nadie más lo quiere trabajar.

El jueves pasa sin pena ni gloria y para el viernes ya no puede con la emoción de saber que descansará el día siguiente y podrá darse una vuelta por la plaza para ver a ese chico tocar el violín.

Son casi las ocho de la noche cuando la pequeña multitud comienza a formarse en torno a la fuente. El chico apenas va llegando y está afinando su violín, pero la gente ya espera por él. Hinata cree que, si él estuviera en su lugar, se sentiría muy dichoso por tener gente que espere en ese frío sólo por querer escucharle durante un rato. El pensamiento le pinta una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—¿Ves? Te dije que estaría aquí a esta hora —escucha que murmura una chica en una de las mesas que está pegada a la barda que divide el límite de la cafetería—. Siempre está a esta hora.

—Sí, pero de aquí no podemos ver nada, la gente nos tapa —refunfuña su acompañante—, y dijiste que es lindo.

—Y tú dijiste que tenías hambre y que querías comer aquí. Si nos apuramos podemos alcanzar a ir a verle.

Hay un par de comentarios más seguido de unas risitas que suenan de colegialas a pesar de ser chicas mayores.

Por sus comentarios Hinata supone entonces que definitivamente el chico debe ser joven. No es que sea realmente de su incumbencia.

—¡Eh! ¡Mesero! —llama una mujer desde el otro extremo y por su tono Hinata sabe que debe poner su mejor cara de cortesía.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —pregunta de la forma más amable que puede, sin rayar en lo meloso. La gente a veces huele el sarcasmo en su tono, por mucho que se esfuerce.

—Esta pasta está cruda —masculla la mujer y su acompañante, un hombre de la misma edad que la mujer, suelta una risilla despectiva—. ¿No pueden hacer algo tan simple como cocer pasta en este lugar?

—Le pido una disculpa —dice Hinata, sin voltear a ver al hombre de risita estúpida, poniendo su mejor cara de sorpresa—. ¿Gusta que le haga el cambio por algo más del menú o el mismo platillo? —no quiere hacer realmente ese ofrecimiento, la pasta está a medio comer, demasiado si ellos consideran que realmente está poco cocida, pero no tiene ganas de ponerse a discutir.

—Quiero que te lleves esto y me traigas al cocinero, una disculpa es lo menos que merezco.

“Ay, no” piensa Hinata con horror. La gente está empezando a llenar de a poco el lugar y sacar a no de los cocineros de la cocina podría significar un problema, pero tampoco es que se pueda poner a discutir con la mujer.

Toma el plato intentando que el horror no se muestre en su cara y camina lo más rápido que puede hasta las cocinas. No sabe exactamente quién hizo esa pasta, pero no es algo relevante, sólo hay dos personas que podrían hacerse cargo de la situación y no quiere que ninguno de ellos tome esa responsabilidad, pero ¿qué le queda?

—Daichi-san —susurra derrotado.

Hay varios trabajadores en las cocinas, todos increíblemente atareados, pero los que están a cargo son Daichi y Asahi. Asahi es el jefe de chef y Daichi su segundo al mando y cree que es el mejor lidiando con la situación.

—¿Qué sucede Hinata? —se acerca el hombre hasta él, con el rostro mostrando mucha preocupación al ver el semblante abatido de Hinata y el plato en sus manos.

—Una cliente dice que la pasta está poco cocida y que quiere hablar con el chef, que merece una disculpa, lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando tú? —pregunta Daichi con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro. Toma un tenedor de los recién lavados y prueba la pasta—. Hay gente que no sabe lo que es la pasta al dente, acostumbrados a comer sopa aguada. No te preocupes, para la próxima pregunta qué termino quieren su pasta, al dente o un poco más cocida y si no saben de qué hablas, definitivamente será más cocida —palmea la cabeza del chico antes de retirar el plato de sus manos—. Vamos, antes que se ponga más pesada la noche… ¡Asahi! Ahora vuelto —le hace señas a un hombre mucho más alto que parece concentrado en una cacerola. No recibe respuesta verbal pero sí una seña con la mano.

Después de eso Hinata no puede hacer anda más que admirar la forma en que Daichi maneja la situación. Justo como temió, la mujer y su acompañante se ponen increíblemente molestos, parece que quieren que se arrodillen ante ellos por ofenderlos con algo tan horrible como pasta cruda. Daichi es todo sonrisas y cortesías, les ofrece lo que todos temen, no cobrarles la cuenta. Incluso Suga parece indignado con la situación, pero Daichi los mantiene a todos a raya y logra que los dos se vayan sin más escándalos. Hinata quiere pedirle perdón una y otra vez.

—No te disculpes —repite Daichi como por quinta vez, siempre sonriendo a pesar de que Hinata se siente al borde de las lágrimas—. Siempre habrá gente así.

Parece que no habrá nada esa noche que mejore su ánimo, se siente patético y sólo quiere ir a casa y esconderse bajo las mantas. No hay clientes especialmente difíciles después de eso, incluso las chicas que parecían estar ahí sólo para escuchar al músico se portan muy agradables con él.

En algún momento, sin embargo, hay una melodía que le suena familiar. Voltea a mirar al lugar donde sabe que se encuentra ese chico con su violín. La gente sigue impidiendo que tenga una vista clara, pero alcanza a ver un poco de su cabeza de entre la multitud. De vez en cuando el arco asoma un poco. Es nostálgico, pero no de un modo triste. Le recuerda la tonada de una canción que su madre solía cantarle cuando era niño. Venía en un CD de música para niños. Cuando Hinata tenía que hacer tarea, cosa que odiaba, y odia, con todo su corazón, su madre la ponía de fondo y la cantaba mientras meneaba la cabeza, quedándose siempre junto a Hinata mientras hacia la tarea, por si necesitaba ayuda o se distraía demasiado.

No puede evitar la sonrisa ante el recuerdo, meneando un poco la cabeza como su madre solía hacerlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunta Suga cuando le ve ir a la cocina. Le palmea un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa—. Daichi está algo preocupado.

—Todo está bien —asegura Hinata con una sonrisa, cosa que parece relajar a Suga.

Es por cosas como esas que Hinata definitivamente debe ponerle cara a quien toca esa música.

**4**

Hinata no está para nada acostumbrado a no tener que trabajar los sábados. Se levanta más tarde de los usual pero no tiene por lo cual apurarse en el día. No escuela y no trabajo así que se da el tiempo de limpiar un poco su departamento, lavar la ropa y los platos que se le acumulan sin que se dé cuenta y ya entrada la tarde se dispone a adelantar trabajos que debe entregar.

Cuando hacía la limpieza rebuscó entre las cosas que se llevó de casa pero que no había sacado de varias cajas, encontrando el CD de canciones infantiles que su madre usaba tantos años atrás. Todavía conserva una pequeña colección, aunque no se usen mucho, más por nostalgia que por realmente escucharlos. Tiene un pequeño estéreo que usa más conectando su celular, pero tiene lector de CD’s, así que como antaño, hace su tarea al ritmo de tonadas infantiles.

Está tan concentrado en ello que no se da cuenta de cuándo son más de las siete de la tarde y debe apurarse si quiere llegar a tiempo a la plaza. Quiere comprar un par de cosas antes que cierren las tiendas. Es fin de semana y los horarios son muy diferentes que entre semana, algunos lugares cierran antes, algunos a la misma hora, y la mayoría de cafeterías y restaurantes cierran más tarde, todo dependiendo del público al que van dirigidos.

Llega al lugar casi rozando las ocho de la noche, puede escuchar a lo lejos las notas del violín, pero antes de ir a ver un poco del mini concierto, corre a una tienda de libros de donde le avisaron que ya llegó un libro que necesita para la escuela. Por suerte, llega antes del cierre y obtiene su pedido. Se distrae un poco en varias tiendas en el camino, las notas del violín siempre acompañándole a la distancia. Ese día todas las melodías suenan nostálgicas, casi tristes. No conoce ninguna de ellas, pero no puede evitar pensar que ese día el chico suena bastante deprimido.

Son más de las ocho cuarenta cuando al fin llega a la fuente en medio de la plaza. Sigue habiendo un pequeño grupo de gente ahí reunida escuchando las notas del violín, pero no parecen tantas como en otras ocasiones. Hinata cree que no muchos tienen ganas de escuchar baladas tan tristes en una noche como esa, donde salieron a divertirse. Eso le ayuda, por otro lado, porque puede abrirse paso entre la gente hasta el frente, justo cuando la última nota de la canción termina.

El chico parece dispuesto a irse ya, lo cual es extraño porque son más de cuarenta minutos antes de su hora habitual. Quizás no es un buen día como imaginó, así que se adelanta hasta el estuche para soltar unas monedas, todo con la excusa de verlo un poco mejor. Es bastante alto, como ya imaginaba, pero, de nuevo, Hinata no es demasiado alto por lo cual eso es subjetivo de muchas formas.

—Toca algo un poco más alegre antes de irte —comenta una muchacha que se ha acercado al músico, lo cual evita que Hinata le vea bien de frente ya que le da la espalda.

—Sí, hoy pareces desanimado, quizás eso te alegre —secunda una señora a espaldas de Hinata.

El chico se gira, pareciendo querer decir algo a la señora cuando sus ojos se clavan en Hinata. Son de un azul profundo, oscuro. Como el cielo al caer la tarde. En realidad, el chico tiene cara de pocos amigos, pero Hinata adivina que debe ser de su misma edad, a lo mucho un año mayor, no está totalmente seguro, nunca ha sido bueno calculando edades. Las monedas en la mano se le resbalan y el tintineo le sobresalta un poco cuando choca con las que ya están en el estuche. Mira hacia abajo esperando que ninguna haya caído fuera. Se distrae un poco pensando en la absurda cantidad de dinero que ve ahí, pero tampoco le sorprende tanto considerando el talento que tiene.

 _“Kageyama Tobio”_ reza una pequeña placa en el estuche y Hinata cree que ha obtenido más de lo que fue a buscar. Ahora no sólo puede ponerle cara, sino también nombre a esas notas que el alegran los días.

—¿Quieres escuchar otra canción? —pregunta Kageyama justo a su lado. Hinata brinca del susto ya que nunca le escuchó acercarse.

La voz de Kageyama es baja y ronca, aunque parece algo tímido al hacer la pregunta.

—Sí, la que tú quieras —responde con una sonrisa una vez se le pasa el susto porque le parece incorrecto quererle hacer tocar algo más alegre sino tiene los ánimos.

Sin embargo, pasa una, dos, hasta tres melodías y todas desbordan una energía y alegría que la pequeña cantidad de gente que antes había pronto se vuelve una multitud, incluso más grande de lo habitual.

Hinata se queda al frente, evitando que las personas se pongan frente a él y le tapen el espectáculo que tiene meses queriendo presenciar tan cerca. Los dedos de Kageyama vuelan sobre las cuerdas, el arco sube y baja con una velocidad impresionante. Hinata ha visto a poca gente tocar el violín y muchos de ellos cierran los ojos al hacerlo, como si sintieran cada nota que tocan. Sin embargo, Kageyama tiene los ojos firmemente clavados en él, no importa cuánto se mueva su cuerpo o cuanta gente le dé aplausos y ovaciones, siempre tiene los ojos en Hinata.

**5**

Kageyama nunca ha pensado en ser un músico profesional. De hecho, la carrera que estudia no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con la música. Pero le gusta mucho tocar el violín. Su abuelo le enseñó desde que era pequeño y no puede evitar practicar con el cada que tiene tiempo libre.

Al principio era un asco, por supuesto, hacer que algo suene hermoso en cualquier instrumento es todo un arte y cuando comenzó lo único que se escuchaba era las cuerdas agonizando.

Pero no tardó nada en encontrar el truco, en hacer que sus dedos bailaran con ritmo sobre las cuerdas y que estos movimientos concordaran con el de su arco.

Pensó que lo dejaría más de lado una vez comenzara la universidad, pero no pudo evitar buscar un departamento con paredes insonorizadas para poder seguir practicando si así lo deseaba.

Cuando se sentía muy abrumado por las clases o el día que había tenido, tomaba su instrumento y se perdía por horas en él. Sin embargo, ese pasatiempo cambio radicalmente cuando conoció a Hinata Shouyo.

Más que conocerlo, en realidad, fue más como descubrirlo.

Había ido a comer con unos compañeros de la universidad a un restaurante en la nueva plaza de la ciudad. El restaurante se veía demasiado costoso, pero le prometieron comida deliciosa. No es que Kageyama fuera quisquilloso en ese sentido, aunque tampoco le gustaba derrochar dinero en comida.

—Esa fuente es perfecta para un músico o algún espectáculo de fin de semana —comentó uno de sus compañeros.

—Dudo que la plaza dé permisos para algo como eso, opacarían su estúpido show de luces.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas exteriores. La noche era cálida así que no había ningún problema. Kageyama contempló la fuente con interés. De hecho, sí, había el espacio suficiente para que algunas personas montaran algún show ahí. Las luces eran un poco aburridas una vez te acostumbrabas a ellas, seguían un patrón repetitivo que al final no aportaba nada nuevo. Aunque se supone que el propósito de esa plaza es que vayan a los locales, no a ver las luces o a alguien haciendo algo en medio de ella.

—¿Están listos para ordenar? —fue la voz que trajo a Kageyama a la realidad. No había leído la carta así que intentó pensar en algo rápido para no tomar demasiado tiempo del mesero.

Por suerte las órdenes de sus compañeros le dieron el tiempo suficiente de dar una leída rápida.

—¿Sabes que vas a ordenar? —se dirigió el mesero así a él.

—Sí, quiero —comenzó a hablar Kageyama, pero se detuvo cuando ese par de ojos color miel le deslumbraron.

 _“…a ti”_ terminó la frase en su cabeza.

El mesero era pequeño, no demasiado, pero Kageyama tiene la mala costumbre de ver sobre el hombro a la gente, por eso le consideran algo desagradable. Pero ahora él está sentado y debe contemplar desde su posición la bonita sonrisa en ese bonito rostro. El cabello es de un inusual naranja algo desordenado que le da la apariencia de un niño pequeño.

—Una hamburguesa doble, con papas fritas y un refresco —soltó lo más rápido que pudo cuando se dio cuenta que hizo una pausa incómoda.

Todos en la mesa estaban metidos en su plática, nadie les prestaba atención, pero el mesero parecía algo desconcertado por su silencio.

Volvió a obtener una sonrisa deslumbrando y un “de acuerdo” algo quedo mientras manipulaba la Tablet en su mano. Cuando el mesero se giró alcanzó a leer “Hinata Shouyo” en una placa que tenía en el pecho.

—Eh, tú, el mesero, ¡ven acá! —llamó un cliente desde el otro lado del lugar.

Por una fracción de segundo, Kageyama logró vislumbrar una mueca de desagrado en las lindas facciones de Hinata.

—En seguida viene su orden —les dijo, sin embargo, a Kageyama y sus compañeros con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Kageyama desde entonces no pude evitar pasar algunos días, después de clases, sentado en la fuente observando a Hinata desde lejos. Era curioso como el chico sabía esconder tan bien su desagrado por la gente, cómo toleraba todo lo que los clientes hacían con una sonrisa. Sabía que había momentos donde estaba a punto de quebrarse, pero por suerte tenía buenos compañeros que le ayudaban. Tobio sabe que él no duraría ni un día sin tirarle a algún cliente la sopa a la cabeza si le hablaban de ese modo. Por eso mismo nunca trabajaría en atención a clientes, prevenía al mundo de un desastre.

Se vio a sí mismo un día yendo a las oficinas de la plaza y pedir permiso para tocar el violín en la fuente.

Obviamente obtuvo un no rotundo al principio. Hasta que sacó el violín del estuche y dejó encandilado al encargado y su secretaria. También prometió pagar una cuota semanal que en un principio le pareció exagerada. Sin embargo, después de dos días de estar tocando se dio cuenta, de hecho, que ése hombre no tenía en cuenta lo mucho que la gente deja de moneda en moneda.

Así que había matado varios pájaros de un tiro. Seguía practicando el violín de forma recurrente, ganaba algo de dinero extra para la semana y así no necesitaba depender tanto de sus padres a pesar de vivir solo y, sobre todas las cosas, podía ver a Hinata cuatro o cinco días a la semana.

Había memorizado sus horarios y sus días laborales, mismos días en los que él iba o no, y por supuesto que se sentía como un absoluto acosador, pero no tenía el coraje de acercarse y hablarle.

Intentaba poner todos sus sentimientos en las canciones que tocaba. La alegría que le causaba verle, la añoranza cuando se acercaba la hora de partir, la furia que sentía cuando alguien molestaba o era demasiado grosero con él. No sabía si Hinata le escuchaba o le prestaba un poco de atención, pero quería creer que sí, que podía transmitirle un poquito de todo lo que no podía decir en palabras.

Se prometía a sí mismo que un día de esos se quedaría a esperarle hasta la hora de cierre. Que se acercaría y, aunque fuera, diría un tímido hola. Pedirle su número, una cita, alguna forma de enviarle palomas mensajeras, lo que sea con tal de poder hablar de vez en cuando con él, sólo de vez en cuando, no tenía que ser diario. Pero si quería que fuera diario, Kageyama estaba absolutamente de acuerdo.

Y absolutamente aterrado, también, para qué negarlo. No sabía qué le gustaba tanto de ese joven, pero a veces sólo verle de lejos era demasiado duro, demasiado cansado. Pero tampoco tenía ganas de detenerse.

Y realmente hubiera seguido con esa rutina durante muchísimo tiempo más. Nunca encontraba las fuerzas para acercarse y de alguna forma encontraba reconfortante sólo admirarle siempre de lejos.

Hasta un sábado donde no le vio por ningún lado. Era muy extraño, Hinata trabajaba todos los fines de semana en ese horario infernal lleno de gente desagradable. Pero no ese día. Kageyama pensó por un horrible momento que quizás el chico había renunciado, cansado de esa rutina.

Dudó mucho a la hora de comenzar a sacar su instrumento y ponerse a tocar. Era como si de pronto todas las fuerzas y ganas que tenía por tocar se esfumaran en un segundo. Lo hizo, sin embargo, ya había una pequeña multitud de gente a su alrededor y le parecía grosero de su parte que no obtuvieran, aunque sea un poco, lo que fueron a buscar.

Eso no evitó de todos modos que cada una de las melodías que venían a su mente sonaran tristes y abatidas. Volteaba constantemente a las mesas exteriores de ese restaurante, sin obtener lo que tanto anhelaba. Sólo estaban el chico que siempre ayudaba a Hinata en esa sección y otro chico de cabello castaño.

¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? Esos pequeños momentos era todo lo que podía obtener de Hinata y por su indecisión ahora ni eso podría tener.

Llevaba poco más de media hora cuando decidió parar. Había gente que se detuvo a escucharle tocar, pero la mayoría pasaba de largo ese día, como si fuera demasiado duro escuchar esas notas nostálgicas. Para el mismo Kageyama estaba siendo duro así que dejó de tocar al finalizar la última canción.

Varias personas se mostraron en desacuerdo, algunas incluso diciendo que debía tocar algo más alegre como si ellos fueran el motivo de por qué Kageyama estaba ahí. Les gustaría decirles que no había motivos ese día para tocar algo más alegre, y no sabe si los demás días serían igual.

Se giró hacía una señora que secunda la idea de música más alegre, no muy seguro de cómo responder cuando se queda congelado en su sitio.

Ahí, muy cerca de su estuche, dejando caer un par de monedas está Hinata. Éste se sobresalta cuando las monedas chocan con las demás y desvía la vista hacia ellas, lo cual Kageyama agradece de todo corazón porque un segundo más viendo ese par de ojos harían un desastre de su persona.

Es quizás el sentimiento de abandono que ha tenido todo el día, o la sola idea de no volver a verle nunca más lo que le obliga a acercarse y por fin, por fin, decirle algo mejor que su orden para comer.

—¿Quieres escuchar otra canción? —susurra, porque no tiene la fuerza de hablar un poco más fuerte.

Kageyama imagina que le corre petróleo por la sangre si puede fingir que no está aterrado, nervioso y muy ansioso de sólo decirle cuatro palabras. Imagina la expresión parca en su rostro y ruega a todas las deidades que conoce de memoria porque Hinata no salga corriendo lejos de él.

—Sí, la que tú quieras —es la respuesta que obtiene, seguida de una enorme y hermosa sonrisa que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, hace que las mejillas de Kageyama ardan.

**6**

Kageyama dura tocando dos o tres canciones más cuando nuevamente decide que es tiempo de finalizar el día. Muchos parecen descontentos porque es una actuación más corta que los días normales. Pero nadie sabe el conflicto de emociones que corre por sus venas.

Está eufórico de al fin poder tener a Hinata de cerca. Sentir sus ojos siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Ver el ligero balanceo de su cuerpo cuando sigue el compás de las notas. Cierra los ojos al mismo tiempo que Hinata los cierra, dejándose envolver por la música y pensando que son sólo ellos dos y nadie más en el mundo.

Todo eso lo tiene al borde y si no se detiene en ese momento y sale corriendo, cree que de verdad hará algo estúpido.

Sin embargo, para cuando la gente se ha dispersado un poco y él ha terminado de guardar su violín, Hinata sigue ahí parado, viéndole con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

—Fue hermoso —escucha que dice Hinata, pero Kageyama está demasiado distraído con el movimiento de sus labios como para poner atención a las palabras—. Siempre había querido ver de cerca cómo tocas.

 _“Es ahora o nunca”_ piensa Kageyama y algo dentro de él le dice que definitivamente es ahora o nunca más tendrá el valor o la oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo? —se escucha decir antes de procesar exactamente qué es lo que quiere decir—. Yo invito —agrega sacudiendo un poco el estuche donde están las monedas que recibió ese día, como si quisiera alardear de ello.

Hinata parece desconcertado al principio, como si no hubiera visto venir eso. Y no lo culpa, el mismo Kageyama no se veía venir eso y espera que las luces de la fuente logren camuflajear el rubor que siente que le quema en las mejillas.

—Si el café incluye un panquecito, claro que sí —acepta Hinata, dejando atrás su expresión de confusión y sonriendo brillante como siempre.

Tobio debe morderse la lengua para no decir algo como _“todos los que quieras”._

**7**

El único café de la plaza por suerte cierra tarde los viernes y sábados, así que se pueden tomar su tiempo.

Hinata en realidad pide un té de frutos rojos con un pan de arándanos, lo cual desconcierta un poco a Kageyama, quien imaginaba que Hinata sería la típica persona que se hincharía a chocolate caliente y pastel de chocolate. Es una bonita sorpresa que almacena en la más profundo de su memoria, donde atesorará ese conocimiento por siempre. Él pide, por otro lado, un café con mucha leche y un pan de plátano.

Al principio la conversación es algo incómoda porque ninguno de los dos sabe bien qué decir. Comienzan presentándose, aunque ambos ya saben el nombre del otro. Hablan un poco sobre la escuela y el trabajo, pero son temas que a ninguno de los dos les apasiona demasiado.

—El otro día tocaste una canción que me encanta —comenta Hinata en algún momento, sonriendo de nuevo ante el recuerdo—. Mi mamá la ponía todo el tiempo —tararea torpemente un fragmento de la canción, pero es suficiente para que Kageyama la reconozca y tararee junto con él.

—Fue la primera canción que mi abuelo me enseñó —dice Tobio con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro. Pensar en su abuelo siempre lo pone de buenas—. La mayoría de los profesores de música, de cualquier instrumento, comienzan enseñando _Twinkle twinkle little star_ , pero el abuelo odiaba esa canción. Yo odio un poco esa canción.

—Creo que todos odiamos esa canción —sonríe Hinata.

Después de eso la charla es mucho más fluida y menos incómoda que al principio. Hablan mucho sobre el abuelo de Kageyama, lo cual parece ser un tema que adora el moreno. Hinata habla mucho de su familia también, sobre todo de su madre y su hermana pequeña, y para cuando se quieren dar cuenta, es casi la hora de cerrar del café.

—Deberíamos irnos ya —dice Hinata levantándose de su lugar—. Si hay algo que odio cuando trabajo es estarle recordando a la gente la hora de cierre.

Kageyama le sigue sin replicar, algo afligido por tener que terminar la velada y sin saber si sería demasiado repentino pedirle su número telefónico o alguna otra forma de mantener el contacto.

Va pensando en ese mientras salen del lugar y comienzan a caminar fuera de la plaza.

—Gracias por el café —dice Hinata cuando deben separar sus caminos porque, para desgracia de Kageyama, viven en lados opuestos y Hinata se ha negado amablemente que lo acompañe a casa debido a la hora—. El martes es mi siguiente día libre —continúa el chico y Tobio esconde la sonrisa de conocimiento ante ese hecho. A veces quiere decirle cosas como _“lo sé”_ o _“sí, te he visto”_ pero gracias al cielo es capaz de detener su impulso de estupidez—. Si no tienes nada que hacer por la tarde después de clases quizás pueda pagarte el café con un helado o algo.

A Kageyama no le pasa desapercibido el delicioso rubor en las mejillas de Hinata, ni cómo retuerce de forma adorable sus manos en señal de vergüenza. Da gracias al cielo que el chico sea mucho más valiente que él en todo ese aspecto y, sobre todo, no haberle parecido aburrido o demasiado aterrador como para que considere salir de nuevo con él.

Intercambian números antes de cada uno tomar su camino y sino van dando saltitos de felicidad por el camino, es porque todavía no son lo suficientemente idiotas.

**8**

Sus no citas, como piensa en ello Hinata, se vuelven algo constante. Le llama no citas porque cree ingenuamente que no hay un trasfondo romántico en nada de eso. Al menos Kageyama no parece tener ese tipo de interés y a él le da demasiada vergüenza si quiera insinuarlo. Así que definitivamente son no citas. Son amigos, los amigos no tienen citas.

Lo cual es una completa estupidez porque Kageyama debe contener sus impulsos cada que pasa un segundo al lado de Hinata, pero tampoco quiere asustar al chico así que debe pensar en ellos dos como amigos, aunque por dentro se muere por comerse a besos los deliciosos labios de Hinata.

No es que salgan demasiado porque ninguno de los dos tiene mucho tiempo con los exámenes finales acercándose, pero al menos Kageyama ha tomado la costumbre de ir a saludar a Hinata antes y después de cada una de sus presentaciones en la plaza. Aunque saludar es un eufemismo para quedare parado de forma aterradora justo frente a la barda que delimita las mesas exteriores del restaurante con el resto de la plaza hasta que Hinata le nota y le da un leve saludo con la mano. Si los demás meseros o los clientes encuentran eso muy preocupante y hasta aterrador, a ninguno de ellos le importa.

A veces, también, Kageyama va al café donde tuvieron su primera no cita y compra un té de frutos rojos para Hinata. La mayor parte del tiempo entra al restaurante y lo deja con alguno de sus compañeros, los cuales le entregan el pedido a Hinata cuando éste toma su descanso o se los encuentra en las cocinas.

Todos han empezado a hacerle un poco de burla con su nuevo novio, aunque Shouyo se empeña en que sólo son buenos amigos. Su rubor y sonrisa de felicidad, por cierto, no engañan a nadie.

Algunos otros días, sobre todo en los días de descanso de Hinata, van a casa de alguno para adelantar tareas y trabajos. Kageyama no es demasiado social ni tiene muchos amigos, pero encuentra muy reconfortante la compañía de Hinata, aunque sólo estén los dos muy callados y concentrados en sus deberes. Hinata, por el contrario, aunque sí tiene bastantes amigos, todos tienen diferentes horarios de trabajo y estudio. La mayoría descansa los fines de semana por lo que pasar tiempo con ellos fuera de la escuela es un poco complicado, así que está encantado ante la idea de todo el tiempo libre del que dispone Kageyama.

—Qué curioso que tus días libres sean los mismos que los míos —comenta Shouyo un día. Ha estado dos horas concentrado en su tarea y parece que llegó a su límite, por lo cual tiene ganas de distraerse con una pequeña charla.

Kageyama se atraganta con el sorbo de agua que estaba dando e intenta recuperar la respiración sin que el líquido le baje por un pulmón.

—Son los días más flojos —intenta excusarse. Ha pensado mucho en esa excusa por lo cual, al menos, sí suena convincente—. Tengo que dar una cuota diaria e ir martes y miércoles es básicamente pagar todo lo que gano —se encoge de hombros ante eso—. Podría ir si quisiera, las ganancias de los viernes, sábados y domingos compensan todo, pero, ya sabes…

Y duda mucho que Hinata sepa en verdad, aunque asiente de acuerdo con él. Que Hinata no esté ahí esos días no compensa nada así que no le encuentra sentido al ir esos días. Puede quedarse tranquilamente en casa descansando o tocando si así le apetece, pensando siempre en Hinata y sus sonrisas.

**9**

Y así, sin que se den cuenta, llegan las vacaciones de invierno. Hinata regresa a casa de sus padres sus únicos dos días libres del trabajo, para que estos no se estén quejando constantemente que nunca va a visitarlos o que nunca tiene tiempo para una llamada. Kageyama, por otro lado, pasa toda la primera semana de vacaciones en casa de sus padres y no tiene ni tiempo de ir a la plaza, lo cual es algo solitario para Hinata cuando debe volver al trabajo y no hay más música ni más tés a la hora del descanso.

—¿Cuándo vuelve Kageyama? —pregunta Suga un jueves especialmente tranquilo.

La mayoría de la gente que llena esa plaza son estudiantes que seguramente están de regreso en sus casas, por los cuales esos serán días tan tranquilos que deberán disfrutar al máximo.

—El lunes —responde Hinata mientras limpia una mesa. Retira todos los platos poniéndolos en una charola que dispuso junto a él. La mesa está hecha un enchastre por el niño pequeño que la pareja que se sentó ahí llevaba.

—Tres días más y podrás volver a tener a tu caballero de té de frutos rojos, arriba ese ánimo —sonríe Suga, limpiando con un paño mojado la mesa llena de salsa de tomate.

—Él no es mi… —intenta quejarse Hinata, pero la sonrisa burlona en los labios de Suga lo detienen—. No sé si él me ve de esa forma —decide decir mejor, algo avergonzado.

—Te trae un té todas las tardes que tienes turno, viene a saludarte antes y después de cada presentación. Pasa todo el tiempo que le es posible contigo. He visto los mensajes que mandas durante tus descansos y estoy seguro que durante los días que no ha venido te ha mandado muchos más mensajes que antes —Hinata asiente ante eso último—. Si eso no es interés, yo no sé qué sea.

No pueden continuar con la charla porque entran nuevos clientes y cada uno debe ir a atender una mesa, pero los comentarios de Suga dejan bastante pensativo a Hinata.

**10**

Es lunes por la tarde. En realidad, es lunes por la noche. Son casi las diez y desde las ocho y media Hinata perdió la esperanza de ver a Kageyama ese día.

El moreno le había comentado que salió tarde de casa de sus padres y que no creía que alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo para tocar en la plaza. Lo cual es decepcionante. El restaurante tiene bocinas que toca música suave dentro del local, pero afuera uno se debe conformar con el bullicio de la gente. El violín de Kageyama es lo único que hace más llevadero todo y una semana en completo silencio ha sido una tortura.

Hinata no está en su mejor noche, a pesar de ser de nuevo una tranquila. Tres clientes groseros le han gritado hoy, cliente indeciso volvió con una nueva conquista que, al parecer de Hinata y después de media hora sin saber, de nuevo, qué pedir, no cree que vaya a repetir. Un niño pequeño le aventó una bola de carne a la cara porque los padres parecen que no saben enseñar buenos modales hoy en día y Suga se tomó el día libre porque se enfermó del estómago. Hinata sólo quiere ir a casa, hacerse bolita en su cama después de limpiarse la salsa de tomate del cabello y no saber de sí hasta el próximo jueves. Porque es todo lo que planea dormir considerando que aún sigue de vacaciones de la escuela.

Sin embargo, cuando esa noche sale del restaurante, se encuentra a Kageyama esperándole afuera. Trae un abrigo esponjoso y tiene la nariz roja de frío, como si llevara horas ahí fuera esperando.

—Ey —saluda el moreno poniendo una taza de té en las manos de Hinata—. Ya debe estar un poco tibio.

—Gracias —susurra sin saber qué más decir.

Ambos comienzan a caminar rumbo al departamento de Hinata. Kageyama habla un poco sobre su visita familiar.

—Mi hermana dice que vio vídeos míos en YouTube. Alguien ha estado grabando mientras toco y se ven emocionadas.

—Pronto serás un chico famoso —se burla Hinata. El calor de su té ha mejorado mucho su ánimo, aunque cree que es más bien el hecho de terminar el día viendo a Kageyama lo que mejora todo.

—Prometo que me acordaré de ti cuando esté en la cima de la fama. Hasta que daré un autógrafo si lo pides bonito.

Hinata le suelta un codazo, pero no puede evitar reír a carcajadas por el comentario. Ambos se detienen cuando llegan a la entrada del edificio y se lamentan que el trayecto sea tan corto.

—¿Quieres pasar? —Ofrece Hinata, deseando estirar su tiempo juntos todo lo posible.

—Claro —acepta Kageyama.

Ambos se adentran en el edificio, silencioso a esas horas de la noche.

Cuando llegan al departamento, Hinata se encamina a la cocina, deseoso por más té con ese clima tan frío.

—¿Quieres un té? No es tan bueno como el de la cafetería, pero al menos está caliente.

Kageyama, quien ya se ha instalado en la sala con la confianza que ha adquirido de tanto ir de visita, da una respuesta afirmativa.

Hinata va a su encuentro una vez pone el agua a calentar y se deja caer en el sofá con un suspiro cansado al lado de Kageyama. Aunque desparramarse en el sofá es en realidad algo mucho más acertado.

—¿Día difícil? —pregunta el moreno con una sonrisa. Se ha retirado el abrigo ya que el departamento está un poco más cálido que el exterior y su nariz ha perdido el adorable tono rojizo que tenía.

—No tienes ni idea —responde Hinata pasando una de sus manos por su cabello, la cual retira rápidamente al sentir algo viscoso—. Ugh, debería tomar un baño.

A pesar de su última frase, Hinata no hace un esfuerzo por levantarse de su lugar. En lugar de eso gira su cuerpo hasta estar recostado, dejando sus piernas sobre el regazo de Kageyama. Lo cual, por supuesto, emociona a Tobio en muchos sentidos, por lo cual intenta distraerse masajeando las piernas de Hinata.

—No sé cómo soportas tanto tiempo parado yendo de un lugar a otro —dice Kageyama, en su intento por no pensar en el reconfortante peso de esas piernas sobre él, ni en la firmeza de los músculos que masajea suavemente.

—Siempre he tenido mucha energía —responde Hinata. Tiene los ojos cerrados y no puede creer que se sienta tan bien que alguien le haga un masaje—. Pero no significa que no termine hecho polvo.

Kageyama tararea de acuerdo, masajeando solamente la parte baja de las piernas porque si sube a los muslos no sabe de lo que será capaz. En algún momento del masaje Hinata comienza a soltar pequeños suspiros de satisfacción que poco a poco se convierten en gemidos.

—Iré a hacer el té —dice Kageyama de golpe, retirando suavemente las piernas de Hinata y caminando hasta la cocina—. Has estado todo el día sirviendo mesas, no necesitas tener que atenderme a mí también —se escusa cuando ve la mueca entre confundida y decepcionada de Hinata, la cual se convierte en una sonrisa después de escuchar sus palabras.

—Masaje y té, alguien se esfuerza por la propina —se burla Hinata, volviéndose a acostar en el sofá.

—En Japón no se deja propina —le recuerda Kageyama desde la cocina.

—Deberían —masculla Hinata, retirándose los calcetines, estirando las piernas, los pies y los dedos hasta que algo truena y suelta un ruidito de satisfacción.

Kageyama vuelve con dos tazas humeantes que deja sobre la mesita.

—Esperaré a que se enfríe y le pondré hielo cuando salga de la ducha —dice Hinata levantándose al fin del sofá, tomando sus calcetines en el proceso.

—¿Hielo con este frío? —pregunta Kageyama de forma incrédula, tomando su taza y dándole un sorbo.

—Soy el tipo de persona que quiere una nieve en invierno y una sopa caliente en verano —responde Hinata desde su habitación, de donde toma su toalla y un cambio de ropa.

Hinata se va a la ducha, dejando a Tobio en la sala. Sabe que podría prender la televisión y aburrirse con la programación basura de media noche, pero prefiere quedarse en silencio, escuchando el agua de la ducha correr a lo lejos, imaginando las miles de gotitas caer por el cuerpo de Hinata. Kageyama nunca se hubiera imaginado a sí mismo bromeando de esa forma con nadie, pero le gusta el tipo de persona que es cuando está con Hinata. Se siente legre y optimista, contagiado de la forma de ser del otro. Le gusta simplemente estar con él y disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres. Es duro, sí, tener que fingir que no quiere besarlo todo el tiempo. Que no quiere sostenerle de la cintura y perderse en sus labios, meter sus manos debajo de la ropa y explorar cada pedazo de piel.

Kageyama se queda un poco más de tiempo. Ayuda a Hinata a secarse el cabello, beben té helado y Kageyama debe admitir que es muy bueno, aunque prefiere las bebidas calientes. Le da un pequeño masaje de pies a Hinata con la excusa de secarle bien de entre los dedos. Tobio debe pensar constantemente en cosas desagradables para no excitarse demasiado con los gemidos que Hinata suelta de tanto en tanto para dejar en claro lo agradable que le parece el masaje.

—Tus manos son mágicas —comenta Hinata medio adormilado cuando lo acompaña a la puerta—. Podrías quedarte a dormir, es muy tarde.

—Tengo cosas que hacer mañana temprano, pero podemos salir en la tarde si quieres —ofrece Kageyama, ya con su abrigo puesto y sus cosas a la mano.

Hinata está somnoliento, el pesado día de trabajo y el masaje de Kageyama surtiendo al fin efecto. Le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos y se balancea de un lado al otro como si en cualquier momento fuera a dormirse de pie. Es tan jodidamente tierno que Kageyama no puede detenerse un segundo más. Se acerca hasta Hinata, una de sus manos en la mejilla del más pequeño. El beso es suave, un pequeño roce que Tobio cree que se romperá en cualquier momento, ya sea porque Hinata se aleje asustado o por los constantes balanceos de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, eso parece despertar al otro, en un buen sentido porque lo que hace es rodear el cuello de Kageyama con los brazos y hacer más ansioso el beso.

Se quedan así un par de minutos. Nunca tornan el besos profundo ni ansioso. Sólo son sus labios acariciándose entre ellos, al fin las manos de Kageyama clavadas en la cintura de Hinata, como tanto había deseado. Se separan unos centímetros para poder mirarse a los ojos. Hinata luce más despierto que antes y bastante feliz, lo cual alivia mucho el corazón de Kageyama que siempre pensaba que el día que se atreviera a besarlo tendría que alejarse con los pedazos de su corazón.

—Mándame un mensaje mañana cuando estés libre —dice al fin Hinata y los dos saben que deberían separarse antes que se haga más tarde, pero ninguno quiere.

Así que no se separan en un largo rato.

**11**

Las cosas, por supuesto, son mucho más diferentes después de eso. Ahora los dos saben que lo que tienen definitivamente son citas y siempre lo han sido.

Kageyama nunca ha querido hablar con Hinata sobre la forma en que comenzó a gustarle, pero le termina confesando parte de la historia una noche que se quedan despiertos hasta tarde viendo películas de terror.

—Con razón te me hacías un poco familiar —es la respuesta que da Hinata, quien no parece muy perturbado porque su novio sea básicamente un acosador.

Pero nada con ellos es normal, en realidad. Porque después del primer beso y de los muchos que le siguieron a ese, nunca hablaron directamente del tipo de relación que tenían hasta que una noche, de camino a casa de Kageyama después del turno de trabajo de Hinata, los dos agarrados de la mano y disfrutando del fresco de la noche Shouyo preguntó:

—Somos novios, ¿verdad? —como si el pensamiento le hubiera llegado de la absoluta nada.

Kageyama se detiene abruptamente, aunque no suelta nunca su mano, le mira de forma incrédula. Parece un poco molesto con la pregunta y Hinata está muy listo para pedir perdón por el malentendido.

—Por supuesto que sí, idiota —responde al fin Kageyama, jalando a Hinata a sus brazos y plantándole un beso que les roba el aliento a los dos.

—No me digas idiota, idiota —es todo lo que puede responder Hinata, feliz con esa respuesta y volviendo a besarlo.

Tienen muchas citas durante las vacaciones, más que nada porque saben que una vez empiece la escuela de nuevo el tiempo será limitado, aunque encontrarán la forma de hacerlo funcionar. Van mucho a otras plazas de la ciudad, caminando y conociendo. Hay una especial que tiene una fuente muy diferente a donde trabaja Hinata. Son un montón de agujeros en el piso que sueltan chorros de agua hacia arriba en diferentes patrones. Cada agujero tiene una luz y de noche hacen eventos muy lindos.

—Imagínate —dice Hinata el día que descubren esa plaza—, tú en medio, tocando el violín mientras los chorros de agua suben y bajan en distintos colores a tu alrededor. Se vería hermoso.

Kageyama no puede evitar sonreír ante la emoción de Hinata quien siempre dice dónde y cuál sería un lugar perfecto para que Kageyama se dé a conocer al mundo con su música.

—Pero el mundo ya me conoce —comenta Kageyama ante eso.

—Unos vídeos en YouTube no es todo el mundo, piensa en grande.

—Pero tú ya me conoces, y tú eres mi mundo.

La frase no ha terminado de salir de los labios de Kageyama cuando entierra el rostro en sus manos, definitivamente rojo hasta las orejas por la tremenda estupidez que soltó. Hinata por supuesto que se ríe y se burla con ganas, aunque tiene un sonrojo que compite con el de Kageyama en las mejillas.

—Yo también te amo, Tobio —dice una vez pasadas las risas, los ojos brillantes de emoción y una resplandeciente sonrisa en los labios.

No hay nada durante ese día que logre borrar las sonrisas de ambos.

**12**

Aunque ambos regresan a casa por navidad, más que nada porque es tradición que Kageyama toque unas canciones en esa reunión familiar y Natsu, la hermana menor de Hinata estuvo lloriqueando demasiado conque quería ver a su hermano durante esas fechas, pero quedan de pasar año nuevo juntos ya que Hinata tendrá el día libre.

Piensan por un momento salir a algún lugar. En esa fecha no hay lugar donde no haya fiesta, pero al final deciden comprar un montón de chucherías, bebidas y comida y pasarla en el departamento de Kageyama, el cual tiene una buena vista de los fuegos artificiales que iluminaran el cielo esa noche.

Ambos han hablado con sus familias del otro y aunque obtuvieron reacciones mayormente positivas, creen que todavía es muy precipitado eso de presentar formalmente. No porque duden de la duración de su relación, sino que aún no pueden superar la vergüenza del estar con el otro como para involucrar a sus familias.

Se sienten bien y tranquilos el uno con el otro y quieren disfrutar de ello por un largo rato sólo ellos dos.

Así que la tarde-noche del treinta y uno la pasan comiendo y bebiendo. Ven un par de películas y a media noche disfrutan del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales con las luces apagadas. Es un show hermoso que los deja embelesados por largos minutos. Para el final lo único que queda es el bonito recuerdo y un ligero olor a pólvora en el ambiente.

Kageyama cree que será todo por esa noche y está considerando si es bueno ponerse a limpiar un poco o dejarlo todo para mañana. Hinata, por su lado, toma el valor que ha estado buscando toda la noche para dar el siguiente paso. Tienen dos meses saliendo y, como siempre ha pensado, está satisfecho y tranquilo con su relación en ese momento, pero a veces los besos de Kageyama no son suficientes. Necesita más. El cuerpo le pica por la necesidad de más. Así que evita que Kageyama se levante del sofá cuando este parece decidir que no hará daño limpiar en ese momento.

—¿Qué…? —intenta replicar Kageyama cuando Hinata le toma del brazo y le jala, obligándole a volver a sentarse. Sin embargo, Hinata se sienta en su regazo, pasa sus brazos por su cuello y comienza a besarlo.

Pero es un beso diferente a todos los demás. Es más demandante. La lengua de Hinata irrumpe en la boca de Kageyama sin darle tregua y ahoga sus gemidos ahí, disfrutando del sabor a chocolate en la boca de Tobio, quien nunca esconde su diente dulce. Hinata desenreda sus brazos del cuello de Kageyama y con sus manos toma las contrarias, intentando que Tobio entienda el mensaje. Guía esas manos por su cuerpo, primero por el pecho, lentamente, bajando hasta su cintura donde obliga que las manos entren dentro de su playera. Por suerte Kageyama es un chico listo y no tarda ni dos segundos en captar el mensaje.

Las manos de Tobio vuelan al trasero de Hinata, el cual estrujan con ganas y luego baja hasta sus muslos, los cuales aferra con fuerza antes de pararse de su asiento. Hinata cruza las piernas en la cintura de Kageyama y sus brazos vuelven a su cuello. Se besan aún con ganas mientras Tobio los lleva hasta su habitación, donde se dejan caer en la cama sin gracia alguna.

Y no es que Kageyama no tuviera ganas de llevar su relación a ese nivel, pero nunca sabe cuándo es el momento indicado para hacer las cosas. Como siempre y por suerte, Hinata parece más decidido en esos asuntos. Sin embargo, es el mismo Kageyama quien lleva al final las riendas del asunto, arrancando cada prenda del cuerpo de Hinata y las suyas propias, hasta que ambos están completamente desnudos y sus pieles en contacto directo.

Se siente caliente a pesar del frío del tiempo, quema estar así de expuesto ante alguien más, pero ninguno de ellos cambiaria eso por nada. Se besan y se exploran, memorizando cada pedazo de piel que tienen al alcance de sus manos.

Kageyama se cuela entre las piernas de Hinata, haciendo chocar sus entrepiernas en un vaivén lento. Ninguno es totalmente experto en el tema, pero lo único que buscan es hacer sentir bien a su pareja. Hinata toma con ambas manos las erecciones de ambos y masajea con lentos movimientos, ahogando sus gemidos en el cuello de Kageyama, chupando y marcando cuando logra hilar sus pensamientos. Tobio, igualmente abrumado, intenta estirarse un poco hasta la mesita de noche, pero esas manos y esos labios le tienen al borde de la locura.

Como puede abre el cajón de la mesita y extrae un tubo de lubricante a medio usar.

—Un hombre listo para la batalla —sonríe Hinata cuando ve lo que tiene en la mano.

—Pienso mucho en ti —se excusa Kageyama, adorando el sonrojo en las mejillas de Hinata cuando este entiende qué es exactamente lo que hace con ese lubricante.

La lengua de Kageyama se pasea por el cuello y los hombros de Hinata, por todos los lugares donde su sonrojo se extiende.

Abre torpemente el tubo y empapa varios de sus dedos en el líquido viscoso. Una parte la usa para humedecer los dedos de Hinata y que sus movimientos sobre sus miembros se vuelvan más fluidos. Los demás los baja hasta la pequeña entrada de Shouyo. Da un toque tentativo, el lubricante ya tibio entre sus dedos, rodea la entrada con movimientos circulares sin ejercer ninguna presión. Hinata se estremece ante su toque y los movimientos de sus manos se vuelven ligeramente erráticos ante la expectativa de lo que viene.

Un dedo de Kageyama entra con facilidad, sin encontrar demasiada resistencia. Hinata se queja un poco, no por el dolor ni incomodidad, sólo el extraño sentimiento de un intruso irrumpiendo en su interior. El dedo entra y sale sin dificultad, simulando una penetración. Hinata mueve un poco sus caderas para seguir el movimiento del dedo y es cuando Kageyama decide meter un segundo dedo. Hinata vuelve a estremecerse con fuerza, ahogando un gemido en el nuevo beso que Kageyama ha iniciado. La lengua de Tobio entra y sale de la boca de Hinata de la misma forma en que lo hacen sus dedos de su cuerpo. Shouyo hace presión en la base de ambos miembros porque siente que se va a correr si sigue de la misma forma y tampoco quiere que Kageyama termine todavía.

Se siguen besando de forma profunda a pesar que es difícil respirar y son un lío de saliva, labios y lenguas. Kageyama tiene un tercer dentro de Hinata y éste no sabe si hay dolor o placer en su cuerpo, pero sí sabe que no hay suficiente Kageyama para satisfacerle por completo.

Kageyama rompe el beso y se aleja de Hinata, al mismo tiempo que saca los dedos de su interior. Hinata se queja con ganas, el frío de la noche le cala ante la pérdida del calor del cuerpo contrario así que sus manos abandonan la tarea de masturbarles juntos y se aferran a los hombros de Kageyama, tirando de él para que vuelva a dejar caer su peso sobre su cuerpo.

—Espera —pide Kageyama, tomando su propio miembro y bajándolo un poco hasta que la punta roza la entrada ansiosa y expectante.

Hinata, por inercia, eleva un poco las caderas y abre más las piernas, permitiendo que el moreno tenga un mejor acceso, lo cual no hace nada por mejorar la urgencia de Kageyama por enterrarse hasta el fondo en el cuerpo de su novio y comenzar a embestirle como bestia. Logra controlarse por pura fuerza de voluntad, haciendo un poco de presión para que la punta de su miembro logre perforar la entrada. Se adentra poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro, siempre atento a las reacciones en el cuerpo de Hinata quien sigue aferrado a los hombros de Kageyama.

Las uñas de Hinata perforan la piel de Kageyama. Duele, por supuesto, no cree que ni toda la preparación del mundo logre evitar que la primera vez duela, pero también le gusta. Le gusta ver la cara de concentración de Tobio, la urgencia en sus ojos, el deseo irrefrenable de irrumpir dentro de su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo mucho más consiente de hacer sentir bien a Hinata que de lastimarlo y sólo complacerse a sí mismo. Nunca esperó que Kageyama fuera ese tipo de persona, que pensaría más en alguien como él que en su propia persona y no puede evitar amarlo un poquito más por ello.

Al fin Kageyama logra entrar por completo y se queda muy, muy quieto en su lugar, disfrutando de las pulsaciones en el interior de Hinata, como ese terrible calor estruja su pene como si quisiera devorarlo y nunca dejarle ir.

Por fin, también, cede ante el deseo de Hinata y se deja caer sobre su cuerpo, pasando sus dos brazos por la espalda de Hinata, aferrándose a su cuerpo y su calor con el deseo de hacerse uno solo por siempre. Hinata también le tiene bien aferrado por el cuello, ambos muy quietos disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que recorren sus cuerpos. Temen que si comienzan a moverse ninguno de los dos durará demasiado tiempo.

Es Hinata quien comienza a balancear un poco sus caderas, intentando acostumbrarse a la intromisión, buscando que ese miembro hurgue dentro de su cuerpo, que dejé su marca por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Tobio toma eso como la señal que esperaba para comenzar a moverse, sacando sólo una pequeña porción de su miembro antes de dejarse ir nuevamente de golpe, una y otra vez entrando y saliendo de ese pequeño cuerpo que se aferraba con fuerza a él en todos los aspectos. Cada que se adentraba de nuevo en Hinata su cuerpo le recibía con un apretón doloroso, como si se negara a dejarle ir.

Aunque hizo varias veces el intento, Kageyama no logró por ningún medio que Hinata le soltara, tercamente aferrado a no soltarle ni a permitirle que se aleje de él, por lo cual se conformó en tomar toda la velocidad que esa posición le daba para encontrar el ángulo correcto dentro del cuerpo de Hinata.

Había leído un poco al respecto y sabía que, en algún lugar, en algún lugar definitivamente hay algo que haría enloquecer a Hinata.

No tuvo que buscar mucho antes de sentir que Hinata hacía el abrazo mucho más apretado de lo que ya era, sus labios soltando un sinfín de gemidos extasiados. El interior de Shouyo se sentía más relajado conforme Kageyama daba una y otra vez sobre ese punto dulce.

Los gemidos de ambos se confundían y a veces se ahogaban en besos, las piernas de Hinata se aferraron a la cintura de Kageyama, como si temiera que en cualquier momento éste decidiera alejarse definitivamente y sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda dejando marcas que seguramente cuando su sistema tuviera menos endorfinas arderían como el infierno. No era queja, sin embargo, tener marcas en su cuerpo en señal de pertenencia, algo que dijera “Hinata estuvo aquí” es algo que emocionaba bastante a Kageyama.

Una de las manos de Tobio se adentró entre sus cuerpos como pudo, intentando alcanzar el pene de Hinata, el cual se frotaba entre sus cuerpos y estaba increíblemente hinchado. Kageyama quería que disfrutara de todas las formas posibles, que se sintiera tan bien como él mismo se sentía.

El orgasmo les sobrevino de golpe. A Tobio no le tomó más de dos movimientos antes de sentir cómo Hinata empapaba el pecho de ambos con su semen y contraía cada musculo en su cuerpo, incluyendo donde tenía bien enterrado su pene.

Kageyama creyó ver las estrellas cuando su miembro se vio dolorosamente estrujado y se corrió con tanta fuerza que le sorprende no haberse desmayado. O puede que sí lo hiciera, porque perdió la noción de sí mismo por unos segundos.

Ambos estaban sudorosos y respirando con dificultad. Kageyama se dejó caer a un lado, aprovechando que Hinata había aflojado su mortal agarre. Sabía que debía levantarse para ir por unas toallas húmedas y limpiarlos un poco antes que todos los fluidos se secaran y fuera incómodo para los dos.

Sin embargo, ambos se quedaron dormidos antes de darse cuenta.

**13**

Su rutina después de volver a clases no varió demasiado. Se veían durante los días libres de Hinata, hacían tarea en la casa del otro, Hinata se quejaba porque a veces Kageyama se quedaba hasta tarde esperando por él fuera del trabajo, pero éste siempre tenía un té, y a veces hasta un panecillo, como ofrenda de paz, así que Shouyo se calmaba un poco, sólo un poco.

Pero no sólo le molestaba que estuviera solo ahí esperando, sino que sus compañeros no perdían la oportunidad para meterse con él y su novio.

No es que ninguno de ellos quisiera realmente cambiar algo, todo era perfecto tal y como estaba. Hinata sabía que Kageyama siempre estaba en la lejanía, esperando por él, tocando bellas melodías que eran por y para él exclusivamente, para que siempre lo sintiera a su lado. Kageyama sabía, por su parte, que a pesar de la multitud y toda la gente que se interponía entre ellos, que Hinata volteaba siempre en su dirección, buscándole, sonriéndole, a él y sólo él. Y también levantaba la vista, esperando encontrar sus ojos, sonreírle un poco, que supiera que no sólo el ritmo de su violín sonaba por y para Hinata, sino que también el ritmo de su corazón era por y para Hinata.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad también he usado todos estos intercambios como excusas. No había tenido ganas de escribir de nada, mucho menos de Haikyuu. Haikyuu era algo especial que tenía con alguien, dos personas que ahora son sólo extraños en mi vida y el recordar a veces desmotiva. Pero life goes on mailofs, y creo que voy superando esto. Así que espero mantener el ánimo para unos drabbles que quiero hacer de mis amados búhos BokuAka. A parte, si me derrumbo cada que la gente se aleja de mi estaría completamente hecha pedazos. 
> 
> Reviews, amor, chocolates, dinero, comida para gatos, todo es bienvenido beibis.


End file.
